


Corrupted

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genma tries to comfort Naruto, who’s seen something he wishes he hadn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Combine2Rinraw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Combine2Rinraw).



** Corrupted **

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summery: Genma tries to comfort Naruto, who’s seen something he wishes he hadn’t. Written for Combine2Rinraw_

 _Author’s Note: Possible out-of-characterness, over-acting, and a distinct lack of cookies._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 11 October 2007_

 _Rating: K+_

Genma—being the stealthy and sneaky ninja that he was—grabbed Naruto’s hand and pried the beer bottle from it. “It’s not that bad!”

Naruto whimpered slightly. “Let me drowned myself, _please_!”

Genma grabbed the nearest bottle of not alcohol he could—it turned out to be root beer—and henged it to look like a beer bottle. “At least _eat_ something with that!” He shoved some shortbread cookies at his young lover.

“You want me to _eat_ after seeing _that_?! My _eyes_ are going to burn out of my head!” Naruto downed the whole bottle in one gulp. “I’m never going to be the same, ever again!”

“It’s not like you haven’t seen similar things before! Hell, _you’ve_ even done it, many, many times!”

“That—that’s—so what if I have! This is _different_!”

“ _How_ is it different? First off, you’ve trained with Jiraiya the Great yourself, so it can’t be all that new to you and secondly, he’s a full grown man! He can make his own decisions and he can live with them!”

“But he _can’t_ be corrupted like that!” Naruto wailed. “It’s not _right_!”

“Oh, for the love of—!” Genma threw the bottle in the general direction of his recycling bin. “Pull yourself together! You weren’t even this bad when you walked in on the Kazekage and that Gai-wannabe or when you saw Gai-san and Kakashi-san swapping spit!”

“Those were _different_! _Everyone_ knows that Kakashi-sensei is a pervert and nobody sane would _ever_ date him! And I don’t _want_ to understand Fuzzy-brow’s relationship!”

“Then explain it to me. Why is this so much worse than either of those things?”

“Because—because—because this is _my_ Iruka-sensei! He’s not like that!”

Genma rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “News for you; clearly, he is.”

“Iruka-sensei is _pure_!”

Genma looked at the blond steadily.

Naruto’s shoulders finally slumped. “I can’t believe it. It’s not right.”

Genma gently patted his shoulder. “It’s hard, I know. But you have to remember, he _is_ a grown man and one who has a sex drive, after all.”

“But…Iruka-sensei? It’s just not _right_!”

“Maybe, but it’s who he is and what he likes.”

“But…an avid _Icha Icha_ fan?!”

_x Fin x_


End file.
